User talk:Mectrixctic/1
--'Dancing Penguin' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:49, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Vampuffles NO! They violate the COC, specifically the That's Death! code. Can you please read the COC and all it's other subpages before editing? It elps a lot. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 00:32, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Fine! I'll make them just painful instead of deadly. If they suck blood... then they still are bad. Remember, 6 years olds may come visit this site, so keep it clean. Also, if you want to reply to another user, put the message on their talk page. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 00:41, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I knew about vampires when I was a six year old... Not everyone does. Plus, that image may scare off a few young kids. Please read the COC and Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:That's Death! before you do anything, otherwise it will probably be deleted. The wiki is supposed to be safe for younger kids. I already made a completely clean article on bat-like creatures called Focci, you might wanna see that for ideas of clean "monsters". [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 00:53, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Fine. I'll try my best to make this less morbid then Arthur. Is this okay? *Puffles who get bitten by vampuffles become vampuffles *Penguins (and any other animal that's not a puffle) don't become vampires; they only lose some blood *Vampuffles can go for years without drinking *Some vampuffles don't drink puffle blood, and just drink Penguin blood because it won't hurt the world *Some puffles do drink puffle blood because they don't know better, or for pure selfishness. Actually, TurtleShroom already said on this page that the article cannot stay. It has to go. Though he says the image is quite hillarious... [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 20:24, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Nothing with blood can stay, I think. Too creepy for kids under the age of 5-7, most likely. COC Can you please read the COC and some of the other pages before editing? I know it's inconvienient, but this wiki is kinda straight and strict with article topics, and some of your article and/or images contradict other articles. I seriously recommmend you read this article before doing anything. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:50, 12 January 2009 (UTC) But King Candy does have something to do with Club Penguin! He supplies the Pizza parlor with candy! Read this. You'll see what I mean. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 02:49, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Could you specify which chapter? And respond to the post to the vampuffles? Chapter? I recommend you read all of it. It's really the foundation article of the wiki. And I already said vampire-like things aren't allowed. Plus, if you want to reply, you should do it on my talk page. That's what they're for. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 02:55, 12 January 2009 (UTC) If you do vampire stuff, you are breaking the Code of Conduct. --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 20:26, 25 January 2009 (UTC)